With the development of display technologies, liquid crystal display devices have become most commonly seen display devices.
A display panel of the liquid crystal display device includes a plurality of pixel unit regions arranged in an array. A conventional pixel unit region usually includes three sub-pixel regions of three colors of red, green, and blue color barriers, which can produce only three primary colors of red, green, and blue, such that a color gamut range is narrow. As shown in FIG. 1, triangular and polygonal regions therein correspond to gamut of the three primary colors of red, green, and blue.